


No One Like Her

by amell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amell/pseuds/amell
Summary: Mon-El is invited to the Danvers family Thanksgiving dinner. Sentimentality ensues.





	

“So, Kara…” The form of the young woman beside him straightened, and she tilted her head to glance at him sidelong in the darkness. It didn’t matter if there were no lights on for miles around them; they could see each others’ features perfectly. Hers was a relaxed expression, though one eyebrow was raised in curiosity she couldn’t, wouldn’t hide. Not for the first time, Mon-El was caught, transfixed and made speechless by the sight of her. No makeup, her hair blowing about her in a frizzy mess—none of it mattered. Actually, no, scratch that: it did. Tonight, Kara Zor-El had never looked more wild, more natural, more free and at ease with herself.

In short, beautiful as she was under regular circumstances, under the light of the moon and stars, she shone brighter than all those heavenly bodies combined. His lips parted as though he meant to actually finish his sentence, but no words came. What he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue, and yet. _And yet._ He couldn’t. They would find him eventually, and she deserved better than to have their ire drawn to her for simply being associated too closely with him.

His thoughts meandered for a long time before he was jolted to awareness by the tickling of her fingers against his side. Mon-El barked a startled laugh, and wrapped an arm protectively around himself. Kara now had the look of the cat which had found an entire room full of canaries. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Oh, she was good. For as oblivious as she blessedly was to his romantic interest in her, she was remarkably perceptive in other ways. He rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly, and pounced on the first foreign thing he’d seen today to replace what he’d really wanted to say.

“Uh. So, I’m wondering why there are decorations of leaves, weird looking orange blobs and the _weirdest_ bird everywhere lately.”

He caught her blinking once, twice, and then everything about her seemed to soften. Reaching over, she placed a gentle hand upon his arm. Not the first time she’d comforted him lately. And the selfish part of him prayed it wouldn’t be the last. She’d even brought him here, up to this mountain, crutches and all so that they could watch the stars together. There was no girl like her in all the galaxy. He was sure of it.

“It’s Thanksgiving,” she finally answered with a squeeze to his arm. Mon-El shifted, and immediately regretted that decision, wincing hard. “Oh, be careful! Here.” Kara scooted toward him, and he could feel the fall of her hair against his shoulder, and the brush of her leg against his. Rather than think anything untoward, he was more struck by how _comfortable_ , and right it felt to have her so close to him.

He cleared his throat, eyes intent on the moon. “What’s a Thanksgiving?” The bubbly, infectious chortle she let out brought his attention back to her, and he could feel an odd tightening in his chest.

“It’s a holiday.” Oh, well that was— “For people to spend time with their loved ones and reflect on what they have to be grateful for. There’s a bigger story behind it that goes way back in the history of this country, but; the general purpose is still kind of the same. And yeah, there’s a big dinner involved. That bird you keep seeing balloons of is a turkey and the main course.”

Wow, that was a lot of information. But Mon-El hadn’t paid much attention beyond the ‘gathering with loved-ones’ part. He turned his head, glancing up away from her toward the night sky, and he could feel her hand at his arm again. Soft, gentle, anchoring him in this world when he’d otherwise be adrift. With her, he was a bit less alone.

All that time on Daxam, all the fights he’d picked, all the girls he’d slept with and the parties he’d thrown just so he wouldn’t have to remember much the next day. He regretted it. He hadn’t appreciated what he’d had then, the parents, who while not role models, had loved him as much as they’d been able, in their way. Or the brother who’d given his life so that he could live. Emotion welled in him, and he bit hard at his bottom lip, swallowing against a knot which had risen in the back of his throat. No, he wouldn’t cry. Not in front of her, or anyone on this planet, for that matter.

The last thing the ray of sunshine that Kara literally was needed was a storm cloud gloomily obscuring her brilliance. His problems weren’t hers. Dumping them on her seemed as unfair tonight as it had when they’d first met.

“Mon-El?” Her voice was soft, with an undercurrent of worry threaded through. He closed his eyes, and forced himself to smile. She really was something, wasn’t she? Every time she opened her mouth, his willpower took a hit. And in this moment— “Look at me. Please.” How could he deny her? His dark blue eyes opened again to regard her quietly, taking in the sight of her face. And—why was she looking at him like that? Heat rose to his cheeks, and he blinked. She just kept smiling, her face filled with fondness he’d never seen her direct toward him before.

“You might not remember, because you were scared, and confused. But before you first woke up here, I made you a promise that you’d _never_ be alone. And you never will be. Come spend the holiday with us? It wouldn’t feel… um, it wouldn’t feel complete unless you were there with us.”

His heart slammed against his ribs, and he exhaled sharply. Had his mouth gone dry? Yeah, it had. “Who, uh—is going to be there?”

“My adoptive mother, Alex, Winn and James. See! There’s one extra place at the table. You can sit beside me, even. I mean. If you want.”

Did he want that? Oh, yes. More than he _should_. But his willpower by this point had eroded enough that he felt himself cave. Allright. Just because he couldn’t, wouldn’t tell her how he felt didn’t mean he couldn’t give a good impression to her family. Right? He’d already been at his worst with her Earth-father. Not that it was his fault, but—it’d been a hit to his pride, embarrassing to say the least. No, he was going to do this right. Did all women like flowers? Maybe he could give them to her earth-mother en lieu of giving them to Kara. She’d still get them, and…

“Yeah, sure. I’d really like that, Kara.” A cloud passed over the moon, brightening the light shining down on them both.

Wait, was she blushing? Was _he_?! Mon-El swallowed again, and quietly drew his free arm over so that he could cover her hand with his own.

“It’s okay to be thankful for surviving.” Those words surprised him, as did the emotion causing her voice to hitch and quaver just a little. He stiffened, just as she turned her palm over absently to hold his hand properly. Now, it was her turn to look up toward the sky, nodding to the space where Krypton and Daxam would have been once. “And… it’s okay to miss them. It leaves a void inside. Just remember, you’re never alone.”

How had she… he glanced down, unable to look at her. “Thanks.” One word, because his voice shook and was somewhat hoarse with powerful, raw emotion. Her hand squeezed his, and then, suddenly, was gone. His eyes opened wide, just when she leaned in close, and wrapped her arms around him. Kara’s head tucked just under his chin; fitting more perfectly than he could have ever dreamed. And she was. Hugging him. Something no one had done in _years_. When his arms rose to reciprocate, his grip was like iron. As though he were afraid that if he held her any less closely, that she would slip right through his fingers and prove only to be a figment of his imagination.

This girl, this brave, sometimes (often) selfish, bright, funny and endearingly awkward girl—there really _was no one like her_ in the entire universe, nevermind the galaxy.

And Rao help them both, he wanted to court her. Properly. Because it’s what she deserved.

Though honestly, she probably deserved a far, far better man than he could or would ever be.

 

**FIN**


End file.
